<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic by writing_everyday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152581">Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday'>writing_everyday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klainetober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, Klainetober, M/M, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:03:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)</p><p>Kurt has a secret but Blaine's secret will change their lives forever</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klainetober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started when he turned fifteen. At first, he thought it was due to stress. Didn’t everyone have blue smoke coming from their clenched fists? Then it happened in front of his dad. </p><p>They had one of the most awkward conversations of Kurt’s life. Worse than the talk about Burt caught him in the basement with Tina and Brittany dancing to Single Ladies. Worse than the sex pamphlets and Burt's “you matter” talk. </p><p>It was worse because it felt like those conversations combined. Filled with “I knew this was coming,” “your mother had it too,” and “you’ll learn to control it.” </p><p>As the years passed, Kurt did learn how to control it. He went to a special class at night to learn about his magic. Even got a certificate of completion for the class, which he hung on his bedroom wall. </p><p>His magic definitely helped with the bullying too. Once he got control over it, there was this aura about Kurt that kept them away. It was as if the bullies felt an underlying power in Kurt. </p><p>For the most part, Kurt enjoyed being different. He had always stood out in a crowd for his clothes, his voice, and now his magical abilities. Then, in his senior year, he met Blaine. A transfer to McKinley wasn’t something they saw every day. People transferred out (read: dropped out) all the time but no one willing came to this school. </p><p>By lunch, everyone knew this much about him: Blaine Anderson was a senior from Westerville High. His reason for transferring was still unknown but people were speculating he had just moved to Lima. Kurt didn’t know why anyone would move here but it would explain the new school district. </p><p>It wasn’t until Kurt was sitting next to Blaine in history a few weeks later that he was able to get a better sense of why Blaine was here. Blaine had also joined glee and that afternoon was treated to his very first slushie facial. </p><p>They were both early to class so Kurt took Blaine’s hand and dragged him to the closest girl’s restroom. Blaine removed his jacket and navy polo. Underneath, he wore a white tank top which thankfully wasn’t stained. While Blaine rinsed his face and hair, Kurt soaked the polo in the other sink. </p><p>Kurt ran off to his locker for his extra shirt and a towel. The late bell had already rung but Kurt knew their history teacher, Miss Holiday, would let their tardiness slide once he explained where they both spent the period. When he came back, Blaine was finished washing himself off. Kurt handed over the towel. </p><p>“Thanks for helping me,” Blaine said, drying off. </p><p>“No problem,” Kurt told him. “I’ve cleaned up my fair share of slushie.” </p><p>“No one seems to touch you though.” </p><p>Kurt looked at the dirty tile floor. “I was once their favorite target.” </p><p>“What happened? How did you get them to stop?” Blaine asked. </p><p>When Kurt didn’t answer, Blaine kept talking, “I left my last two schools because of bullies. I thought I’d get a fresh start here.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kurt replied, “I do know what that’s like if you ever wanted to talk.” </p><p>“I’d like that.” </p><p>For the next few months, Kurt and Blaine got coffee together after glee club. Then the cold came as winter set in. With the change of season, Kurt felt his power tingling under his skin. He had learned winter was his strongest season hence the blue hue of his magic. On the solstice, Kurt stayed home. </p><p>He spent the day in his bedroom and canceled his coffee with Blaine claiming to be sick. Luckily, it was Friday so Kurt would have 3 days to recover and could return to school come Monday morning. He had been hiding this part of himself for years and no one had questioned why Kurt seemed to get sick every year like clockwork. This year he hadn’t counted on Blaine, who showed up on his doorstep with a container of chicken noodle soup. </p><p>Kurt fake coughed and took the soup from his friend. </p><p>“Do you have a fever?” Blaine asked. </p><p>“I don’t think so.” </p><p>“Is your dad home?” </p><p>Kurt shook his head. Burt was the only person who knew his son wasn’t really sick so he had gone to the shop. </p><p>“Can I come in?” </p><p>Without a real reason to send him away, Kurt let Blaine inside. He was comfortable enough in the Hummel’s kitchen to heat up the soup for Kurt and get some crackers from the cabinet. They sat together at the counter and ate. Blaine had brought Kurt’s missed work and weekend homework too. After they finished eating, Kurt hoped Blaine would be on his way. Though he had better control over his magic the winter solstice was a dangerous day. He didn’t want to hurt his friend. </p><p>Just as Kurt was about to escort Blaine out of the house, Blaine spoke up, “Kurt, can we talk?”</p><p>With a nod, Kurt led them to the living room so they could sit next to one another on the couch. </p><p>“Your friendship means so much to me, you know that right?” </p><p>“Yours means everything to me, Blaine.” </p><p>Blaine smiled. “I hate to do this when you aren’t feeling your best.”</p><p><em>Understatement of the year,</em>Kurt thought, trying to unclench his hands. </p><p>“So, I wouldn’t want to do anything to jeopardize it, which is why I hadn’t told you earlier but I can’t keep it a secret anymore.” </p><p>Blaine grabbed one of Kurt’s hands. “You’re blue.” </p><p>“Actually,” Kurt started to say pulling his hand away. </p><p>Blaine found a blanket and covered Kurt’s legs with it. He took Kurt’s hand again. </p><p>“I really like you, Kurt, like really like you.” </p><p>“We’re best friends, Blaine,” Kurt said. </p><p>Any other day, when his thoughts weren’t all jumbled, Kurt would’ve caught onto what Blaine meant. </p><p>“I know we are but,” Blaine sighed, “if you don’t feel the same way just tell me now before I make a fool of myself. We can still be friends I’ll just need some time to get over you.” </p><p>“What?” Kurt asked, trying to focus on anything other than Blaine’s hand in his and his brain screaming “get him out of here.” </p><p>“I wanna be with you, Kurt.” </p><p>His other fist clenched at his side. </p><p>“You do.” </p><p>All Kurt could see was Blaine leaning in to kiss him. He didn’t notice the blue smoke coming from his hand. Neither did Blaine. Both boys were too caught up in each other. </p><p>When Blaine pulled away and opened his eyes, the entire living room was blue. </p><p>“Kurt,” he said. </p><p>“Shit.” Kurt jumped up from the couch and went to open the back door to let out the smoke. </p><p>“What just happened?” </p><p>“Um.” Kurt swallowed. “I might have a secret too.” </p><p>They sat back down on the couch and as the blue smoke cleared, Kurt told Blaine all about himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>